The Companions
Characteristics The Companions are similar to the Fighters Guild of Cyrodiil, albeit with a less generic name. Eorlund, a blacksmith in Whiterun, states that they have been leaderless since Ysgramor. He says that an elder named Kodlak Whitemane acts as the Harbinger (counselor), but that there have been no actual leaders since Ysgramor. The fact that they have no official leader is emphasized by their name. If you ask Torvar "Who's in charge around here?" before you join, he will reply " In charge of what? I'm in charge of me, and you're in charge of you." First Impressions Aela The Huntress, Farkas and Ria are among the first of this guild that you meet in Skyrim. They first appear at Pelagia Farm outside of Whiterun fighting a giant. You may assist, and doing so will cause Aela to react positively. Likewise, not helping will cause her to chastise the player. Whether you assist them or not, Aela will engage you in conversation, extending an invitation to Jorrvaskr. If approaching from a different route it is possible to completely miss this fight. Jorrvaskr Jorrvaskr is the home of The Companions, located on the eastern side of Whiterun in the wind district. Jorrvaskr sits at the base of the Skyforge which is an ancient forge from which special weapons and armor are crafted by Eorlund Gray-Mane, from the finest steel in Tamriel. The inside serves as both the Companions' lodging and mead hall where they sleep, tell tales of valor, and occasionaly fight each other. Once a character joins The Companions, they can make this hall their home too. On the southern wall of the mead hall is a special area, created to hold the fragments of Wuuthrad. Joining The Companions If you helped battle the giant at Pelagia Farm, or at least approached once it was slain, the companions there will direct you to speak with Kodlak. If not, simply head to Jorrvaskr in Whiterun and talk to the members until one of them directs you to Kodlak. Vilkas will oppose you joining, but Kodlak reassures him and directs him to take you outside to train. After the training, Vilkas will have you locate Eorlund Gray-Mane, Whiterun's senior blacksmith, in order to sharpen his sword and learn more about the guild. This is where most of the background information comes from. After talking to Eorlund he asks you to bring a shield to Aela so he can be with his wife, who is in mourning. Once these are done, there may be a few more minor quests to complete before you are a true member of the guild. Here can be seen a tutorial on how to join them. The Circle The Companions also have a secret. Several of the Companions are werewolves and as such, the guild is in constant conflict with a band of werewolf hunters known as the Silver Hand. During one of the early Companion related quests, the player is locked in a small chamber. From there the player will witness Farkas, surrounded by members of The Silver Hand, transforming into a werewolf. After seeing this, the player has the option of asking The Circle members "What is it like being a werewolf?". They withhold from answering your question and may attack you if you ask too much. After completing more quests for the Companions, Skjor and Aela invite you to become a werewolf. If you choose to, you will participate in a special ceremony in which you contract Lycanthropy, allowing you to transform once a day. Participating in the ceremony officially makes you part of the Circle. If you choose not to participate, you cannot continue with the Companions main questline. Main Quests : Take Up Arms : Trouble in Skyrim : Proving Honor (Prerequisite: one or more Radiant Quests) The Silver Hand : Strinking the Heart Blood's Honor Purity of Revenge Glory of the Dead Radiant Quests *Most of these quests can be repeated unlimited times, with random goals. For example in Animal Extermination, the house and target beast will be different each time. As you earn 300 pieces of gold per quest, it can be a great source of cash flow (NOTE: As of 12/31/11 these are not able to be repeated under normal playing methods). *Entering and leaving the area which the NPC currently occupies changes radiant quests. If you want a particular type of quest to appear, simply reenter Jorrvaskr until it appears. *Sometimes, the leaders won't have any quest. Reentering Jorrvaskr may also change this. *Some of these quests (like Purity) are one time only, but they still follow the "reset" mentioned above, when leaving an area. Initial Wave: These quests are available after completing Take Up Arms : Animal Extermination I - Aela : Animal Extermination II - Aela : Hired Muscle - Farkas : Trouble in Skyrim - Farkas Family Heirloom - Skjor or Vilkas Escaped Criminal - Skjor or Vilkas Rescue Mission - Skjor or Vilkas Second Wave: These quests are available after completing The Silver Hand. : Striking the Heart - Aela Stealing Plans - Aela Retrieval - Aela Final Wave: These quests are available after completing Glory of the Dead. : Totems of Hircine - Aela Purity - Farkas or Vilkas : Dragon Seekers - Farkas or Vilkas (Prerequisite: must also complete Main Quest: A Blade In The Dark ) Members *Kodlak Whitemane : Harbinger and Circle Member *Aela The Huntress: Circle Member, Expert Trainer (Archery) *Farkas : Circle Member, Master Trainer (Heavy Armor) *Vilkas : Circle Member, Master Trainer (Two-Handed) *Ria *Skjor : Circle Member *Athis : Expert Trainer (One-Handed) *Vignar Grey-Mane *Njada Stonearm : Expert Trainer (Block) *Torvar *The Dragonborn (After the completion of Take Up Arms) The following people work for the companions, though are not technically members. *Brill (Friend of Vignar) *Eorlund Grey-Mane (Smith for the Companions) *Tilma the Haggard (Caretaker of Jorrvaskr) Bugs : If you kill and steal things from The Companions and try to "pay your debts" 3 options appear two of which are paying back your dues and the other one rejecting to pay their fine, when you pay your debt they will respond and another speech option will appear after they say their thanks, and it says ForceGreet hitting this causes to take you back to the beginning of the conversation with two payment options and one denial option, hitting O or B and exiting the conversation results in the exact same thing and it is impossible to take up any of their quests or be friend The Companions : While doing a quest Farkas may still follow or/and try to talk to you forever. There appears to be a scripting error in which Farkas is treated as a guard. He may keep following and harrassing you if there is a bounty on your head. : If the player finished the quest "Glory of the Dead" to become the new Harbinger, the guards in Whiterun will start to address you as Harbinger and show respect. However, if the player starts another faction quest, the guards will no longer recognize your status and address you as the latest Companion recruit only. : After attacking Whiterun with the Stormcloaks, all of the Companions will run at with their swords drawn like they are going to attack, and then force you into a dialouge. They will do this untill you run out of the area, like you are trying to run from the gaurds. : Achievements References de:Die Gefährten ru:Соратники Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions